


Teach Me

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen band
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, First Time, Free Verse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The bassist  was heading to the counter to buy a drink  when out of the  sudden, something wet and cold splashed against his chest.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> *This was translated at three am.Any mistakes are typos are my own.
> 
> *English its not my first language.
> 
> *The story takes place in 2007

John sighted before entering that particular gay bar he had been eying for a while. He used to go to bars all the time when he was younger, most of those times with Freddie, bandmates or his ex-wife but never alone.

He didn't felt tired despite how late it was, just anxious and unmotivated. The place was crowded with young men, as young as his two older sons. He felt stupid, ridiculous and out of place. John decided to go inside anyway and have a few drinks hoping that perhaps he could meet someone who liked old rock starts with silver, thinning hair. *** 

The bassist was heading to the counter to buy a drink when out of the sudden, something wet and cold splashed against his chest. Some redhead youngster (who looked extremely embarrassed ) poured his entire drink on his expensive Gucci shirt. 

"Fuck, shit I am so sorry!" The younger man exclaimed. 

"Don't worry. Are you alright?" John asked.

"I am the one who's supposed to ask that." The younger man replied, smiling nervously at him. John took his time to appreciate his delicate Italian features. 

"Can I get you another?" John offered. He was animated despite the huge stain he had on his shirt. 

" Sure." The redhead replied still ashamed, following John's lead. 

***

"What were you drinking?" John asked. It was terribly loud so he had to scream a bit.

"Jagermeister and Coke." His companion replied. John wasn't a fan of Jagermeister but decided to order the same drink for him also.

"There you go, cheers." He said lifting his drink to break the ice. The younger man did the same, this time being careful enough not to spill his drink again.

"My name is Joe. I am on vacation here in London." He seemed polite and very talkative. John liked his energy and his spontaneity. It went well with his awkward and shy personality. 

"Nice to meet you, Joe. My name is John and I am a local." 

"I know, you have a wonderful accent." Joe said blushing a little bit, tracing circles around his glass. John tough it was a very sweet compliment, he felt honored.

"Thank you, Joe. Where are you from?" John asked finishing up his drink a bit too quickly. 

"I am from America," Joe replied sipping at his own drink, grimacing at its bittersweet taste. It was clear that he wasn't a very experimented drinker.

"You can order another thing if you like." John offered.

"Let me see.." Joe said taking a few notes from his pocket.

"It's ok, I got it," John assured him, taking his glass away and gesturing Joe to follow him to the bar.

*** 

They drank and talked until it was nearly time for the establishment to close. John felt sad, he wasn't sure if his new friend wanted to stay the rest of the night with him. 

"I had fun, Joe." He said lowering his gaze.

"Me too John. I am a little bit tipsy at the moment. Would you like to hang out a little bit more?" Joe asked. John's heart was beating fast with excitement. A young man who could have his pick of anyone much younger decided to pick him. 

"I would love to, Joe. What do you have in mind?" John had something in mind, to make love with his beautiful new friend. He felt a nice wave of warmth near his groin just thinking about Joe's lips and hands around his aching cock. 

"Well, I am staying over there." He said gesturing at a tall, old building John knew well."You can come over and we can watch tv, keep talking?" Joe proposed almost too innocently. 

"Let's go then," John nearly beamed in excitement, letting the young tourist lead the way.

*** 

"Welcome, sorry about the mess." Joe apologized. His room was small and cozy. It had an antique bed, closet, and vanity. The bathroom was big enough for just one person. The only normal sized item was the bed, that was covered with what John assumed were Joe's clothes and books. 

"No problem, May I?" John asked, gesturing the bed. 

"Oh sorry, let me put this here. There, sit." 

Joe was a bit sweaty and anxious, John touched his arm softly, gesturing the redhead to sit and relax with him. 

"Joe?" 

"Yes, John?" Joe's eyes were dilated and humid. The heat of the drinks gave his cheeks a very attractive rosy color. 

"Can I kiss you? .If you don't want to its fine. I am sorry." 

Joe didn't reply, he got closer to the older man, kissing him softly. John liked the kiss even if it lacked the hunger he was craving from Joe. He decided to let the younger man lead the kiss. Despite his apparent inexperience, it was good enough for him.

"Sorry, that must have sucked." Joe apologized, covering his face. 

"Not at all. I liked it very much, you are very beautiful Joe." He kissed the younger man neck, ears, and jawline. Joe tensed and gently, he pushed the older man away. John felt like a complete perv. The guy had different plans than his. He really wanted to talk and there he was, taking advantage of the situation.

"I am sorry Joe." He apologized, getting up. It was going to be another lonely night masturbating to cheap, amateur porn. 

"No, John please sit," Joe said smiling widely at John. The older man felt his heart race with anticipation. Perhaps the boy had some rules before engaging in any sexual activity. He was still wanted by someone and that someone was a beautiful redhead named Joe. He remained hopeful, waiting for Joe to finish whatever he wanted to say. 

"Sorry for being too eager. I should have asked you first. It's just that I haven't seen someone as beautiful and sweet like you."John confessed feeling slightly pathetic for interrupting Joe. 

" I want you, John. But I had never had sex before.." Joe admitted blushing and looking at his sneakers. 

"With a man?" John ventured himself to ask. 

"With anyone." 

John's whole body froze. It was hard for him to understand how someone as beautiful, sexy and amazing like Joe was still a virgin. 

"You must think am weird," Joe said fidgeting the buttons of his shirt.

"No, I don't Joe," John replied hugging him.

"I want to do it with you, tonight. If you are not weirded out by what I said?" Joe asked. There was a hint of hope on his eyes and his chest was moving a bit too fast, he was very nervous. 

"Joe, I don't think that its a good idea even when I started everything with my own impertinence. You just met me, your first time needs to be with someone special." John explained to a very confused and sad Joe.

"Maybe I just met you. But I feel you are special enough " Joe replied. He was tracing invisible lines with his fingers around the stain on John's shirt. 

"Lay down and take off your jeans and underwear sweetheart," John instructed softly. The younger man did what he was told, panting with excitement.

***

"You are very wet already," John said. He was hard as a rock but didn't wanted to pressure his new friend. He palmed himself through his jeans, holding back a moan when the younger man sat on his lap, naked from the waist down. 

"Teach me, John." He pleaded. John felt weak, like a boy again. He couldn't remember the last time someone wanted him that much. If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, feeling unsure. The last thing he wanted was to confuse or hurt someone on his first time. He wanted Joe to remember him fondly, to touch himself thinking of the first man who pleasured him.

"Whatever you want, just be gentle," Joe replied. His skinny arms around John's neck like a necklace.

"I am going to masturbate you. Would you like that or it's too much?" 

"God..yes." Joe panted, parting his skinny tights for John.

"Tell me if you feel pain or if you want me to stop," John said smearing Joe's precum from the head to the base of his cock. The younger man moaned coming all over John's hand before he could do anything else with his hand.

"Sorry, I ruined it! " Joe exclaimed, hiding his face in the crook of John's neck.< /p>

"Hey, listen, that's normal, it's your first time. Do you want to continue?" John inquired. Hoping that Joe would say yes so he could show him that sex was nothing to rush or feel bad about. 

"Do you?" Joe asked back. He was covered in cum and so John. But he didn't mind, he was too horny to give a damn.

"Of course I do. Let's move to your bed." John said getting off his clothes. Joe looked at him in complete amazement. John felt a bit embarrassed, he didn't liked his body much. There was a small amount of fat where it used to be flat. His cock still looked good and stood proud and big when he took it in his hands, stroking it for Joe. 

"I want to touch you," Joe said after a while. He was hard again, eager and desperate to discover John's body and his own with the older man's help.

"Here, touch it," John said taking one of Joe's hands and placing it on his cock. 

"It's really big," Joe said. Feeling adventurous he licked a stripe of pre-cum. John let out a small moan, suppressing the need to fuck the redhead's throat. 

"I am glad you like it." He replied closing his eyes, enjoying the wet and warm sensation of Joe's inexperienced lips on his shaft.

"Am I doing alright?" 

"You are doing perfect, but let's try another thing. This is about you, after all." He said lifting the boy up, cleaning with his discarded stained shirt the spit and precum off his chin.

He got between Joe's legs, kissing and licking his way up to the younger man dick, finally engulfing it with his mouth. The boy tasted salty and a little bit bitter, it was a flavor he could get used to. He moved down Joe's perineum, kissing and licking the sensitive, soft skin. 

"Suck," John instructed again while getting one finger inside Joe's mouth. The younger man licked it and John wanted to cum at the sight of Joe sucking his finger while looking at him with innocence, despite the dirty things they were doing. 

"Ohh John.." Joe moaned when the bassist 's thick finger was inside him. John moved it reaching for his prostate until he found it and Joe came on his mouth for the second time that night . John came too, untouched.

"Joe, how do you feel?" John asked looking at the younger man who laid beside him covered in cum and sweat.

"Happy and You?" He replied still high from his release, his eyelids almost closing 

"Couldn't be happier," John said hugging him tightly to his chest , closing his eyes as well.

  



End file.
